


MAKE-UP

by TaylorSabrine



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Eyeliner, First Love, Insecure Raphael, Insecurity, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: It wasn’t the first time that Raphael was curious. But it was the first time he actually has done something about it.ORThrough his life, Raphael came to terms with many things. The last thing he need to come to term with is make-up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... yeah. I feel like it's a very long time since I write something. And since there's such a small amount of Raphael/Ragnor fics, I decided to change that. So, here I am. Posting this thing, that probably is a bit messy... Or a lot.  
> And now, just so you know, CHARACTERS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. The characters belog to Cassandra Clare

It wasn’t the first time that Raphael was curious. But it was the first time he actually has done something about it.

All his life he watched beautiful women, first his mother, then elder ladies in the Church and his female friends, put make-up on their faces. Eyeliner, blush, lipstick. He always liked it. How their make-up looked. But that was it. When he looked at the girls at school, he didn’t care about said girls, but about the make-up. But he shrugged it off. He knew how he was supposed to feel. He was supposed to find girls beautiful, seeing them as a future wife material. Make-up was for girls. So he just stopped thinking about it. He had more important problems at that moment. He tried to make himself look at the girls the way how he looked at boys. And then he was turned.

His first years were so messy. Sometimes he just wished he didn’t remember them at all. But at least he got Magnus and Ragnor. He was trying to adjust. His boys and make-up related problems weren’t the most important ones again.

By the time he came to terms with his life, or rather unlife, he also came to terms with his sexuality. His best friend was bisexual, for God’s sake. Now, he knew it was right. That the way he felt was right. Magnus explained it to him, not all, Raphael really didn’t want to talk about some things with Bane, but still. He was right. And even thought Magnus was the first one to know Raphael likes boys, Ragnor was the first one to be told that Raphael is ace.

Through all these years, Bane and Ragnor were there for him. Magnus was good when he wanted a way out, something to lighten up his mood a bit, but he truly appreciated all the time he spent with Ragnor. It was the best time he had. The two of them could talk for hours, could be silent for hours, could drink red wine for hours and it was still the best.

Then, at one night with wine (and wine with blood for Raphael), they kissed. Raphael wasn’t completely sober but seeing shocked expression of the other man, he ran away. He couldn’t look his best friend into eyes for days. It was only for Ragnor’s stubbornness that they talked about it a week later. Raphael felt so embarrassed while standing in front of his friend, but after Ragnor explained to him that he wasn’t shocked, nor thrilled but just surprised, Raphael’s face lit up with hope. The conversation they had after he completely calmed down, reassured that Ragnor’s not playing with him and that he’s falling for him, was still in his mind. They talked about his insecurities, about his worries and finally about them. Together, as a couple. Raphael wanted to try so much. He wanted it to work out.

The make-up issue was still there even thought Raphael liked to pretend it wasn’t.

Everything started getting better.

Then Ragnor had to go abroad for some business in French. Or was it Spain? Raphael didn’t really remember. What was important, was that Raphael was alone for the last five days. He was bored. And when he was bored he tend to think too much about things he didn’t want to think about at all.  
Raphael’s mind wandered to long time neglected thought about make-up. He brought back the old memory, from ten or maybe twelve years ago, when he watched Magnus getting ready. Putting on foundation, using a bit of concealer, contouring, putting on eye shadows, eyeliner, mascara. And glitter. He recall how Magnus caught him staring at his make-up supplies, how he asked Raphael if he wanted to try some of it. Raphael said no. He almost shouted and had to take few deep breaths to calm himself down. He laughed it off and tried to make it into a joke. He couldn’t have his friend know that about him. He couldn’t… Magnus, he was very tolerant. But make-up? On Raphael? Bane would just laugh, thought he’s weird. So Raphael made some snarky comment and excused himself. He hadn’t talk to Magnus almost the whole month after that. He felt ashamed.  
But know, he was all alone. Ragnor said that his business would take him at least a week, so there was no chance of him getting catch.

Raphael walked slowly to the bathroom. He kept it here for some time now. In the bottom drawer, under everything that Raphael knew Ragnor would never use, laid little box. Raphael carefully took it in his hands, as if he was scared it might go off. After that, he put the box on the sink and closed the drawer. He took a deep breath and opened the box.

Raphael was staring at his reflection for five long minutes. Finally, he sighed and reached out for a small, black container from the box. He unscrewed the upper part and brought thin end of eyeliner to his left eyelid. His hand was shaking a little, so he stopped right before he touched the skin and took few calming breaths. He could do it. It was only a bit of black eyeliner. That’s all. He’ll do it. And then he’ll wipe it off. 

After good thirty minutes, Raphael was done. He was determined to get these lines perfect and, after correcting all the mistakes he made, he succeed. He was staring at his reflection, stunned. He didn’t realize there’s someone else in the apartment, until he heard someone calling softly:  
“Raphael? Where are you?”  
For one moment, Raphael stayed completely still. Only after Ragnor called him again, voice filled with worry, he answered.  
“I’m, ummm, t-the bathroom.”  
“Raphael? Everything alright?”  
“Y-yeah, can you give me a min…” Ragnor opened the door right before Raphael had chance to end up the sentence. Ragnor looked at bathroom, the cosmetics on the sink and, finally, at Raphael. Said boy felt heat going up his face as he tried to cover himself with his hands. Ragnor caught them almost immediately and pulled Raphael’s hands away.  
“You look beautiful, darling.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. But I didn’t know you wanted to try make-up.”  
“I ugh, I’m sorry. I just… I was… I…”  
“Shhh, it’s okay, don’t apologize. There’s no reason to do so. I have nothing against it. As I said, you look beautiful. As always.”  
“Thank you, Ragnor.”

The make-up issue was still there. But there was one difference – it wasn’t an issue anymore. And since from time to time Ragnor surprised his partner with new make-up item and Raphael tried it on as soon as he can, he came to terms with make-up too. It just took him a while to fully accept himself.


End file.
